CORE E: OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND EDUCATION - ABSTRACT The Outreach, Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core provides a liaison between the ADRC and its research subjects, their caregivers and the professional and lay community. It also works in tandem with the Administrative Core, Clinical Core and the Hispanic Satellite Core to develop and execute recruitment strategies, which evolve with the needs of the Center and its affiliated research projects. ORE develops tools and programs to support its mission, such as the Recruitment Registry database and Quality of Life programs. ORE faculty and staff are involved in research projects that benefit the community, local healthcare professionals, and the Center's mission. Eight specific aims will accomplish these goals: 1) Achieve recruitment goals for the ADRC and related research studies, including Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS) trials. Develop new programs and outreach approaches both to inform the community and to ensure enrollment of special populations. Promote acceptance of research procedures and retention of recruited subjects. 2) Provide professional training in clinical and research skills to academic and professional staff at UCSD and other San Diego (SD) universities. Provide education targeting research and clinical care to healthcare professionals through our regional CME courses. 3) Work with the Hispanic satellite to develop culturally sensitive recruitment strategies and programs for Hispanic elderly as well as healthcare professionals. 4) Provide innovative social and educational support programs for persons with dementia and their caregivers. 5) Conduct developmental research aimed at refining assessment instruments to facilitate the initial screening and recruitment process, including recruitment of at-risk normal elders. Develop tools appropriate for cognitive screening and referral strategies in community settings. 6) Continue to develop and refine a recruitment registry database to systematically track participant enrollment in all ADRC and affiliated investigator protocols, and to assess the effectiveness of various outreach strategies. 7) Evaluate the success of all outreach, recruitment, and educational programs. 8) Disseminate information about the ADRC and its available resources to the UCSD/VA community and to the SD research community.